Son of Gardevoir
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: What would happen if Ash was raised by a Gardevoir? Watch as Ash with the help of Gardevoir, become the best Pokemon trainer there ever was! psychic!Ash I finally decided for a pairing! And, sorry, not humanxpokemon. It's Abilityshipping aka Ash x Anabel! tnx for the support and suggestions!


**PLG: Hey peoplz! This story is called "Son of Gardevoir" and this is about Ash and my favorite Pokemon of all time, Gardevoir.**

**Gaia: Yeah, you actually required my working outfit to look like a Gardevoir.**

**PLG: That's because you already have the hair color and hairstyle of a Gardevoir.**

**Jirachi: Can we get on with this story already?**

**Gaia: When did you get here?**

**Jirachi: Hello? I'm a Psychic type Pokemon **_**and**_** a legendary Pokemon so I can come and go as I please.**

**PLG: No, we just thought you were asleep.**

**Jirachi: Just roll the film already!**

**PLG: Fine… ROLL THE FILM!**

**Son of Gardevoir**

**Chapter 1**

**Gardevoir's POV**

I finally got the pokeball to open and look around.

My name is Gardevoir and I was originally from Hoenn.

My trainer and I were on a ship when a big storm made the ship capsize. My trainer was knocked unconscious since the waves were so strong and it made her hit her head on the railings. I wasn't able to get out of pokeball and before I knew it my trainer was drowned to death.

I wanted to kill myself right there but before my trainer died she sent me a mental message: "Live, my precious Gardevoir. Do not waste the gift of life just because I will die. Find a new life to protect, my guardian. This is the last order I give to you. Remember I always loved you."

How can I find a new life to protect when I failed my trainer? How can I be strong if I could not save the life of my precious person?

I wandered around and identified this was the Kanto region from the Pokemon running around.

I wandered around more and detected a lot of malicious intent.

I ran (or glided/levitated as fast as I can) to the source and what I saw horrified me.

A huge flock of Spearow were peaking a woman to death and she was on the verge of dying.

I used Psychic andpushed Spearow in all directions with my move and they fainted from the force of the blow

I read the thoughts of the woman. 'Please, please, take care of my baby…' she pleaded with her ragged breath.

I couldn't do anything to save her as she died. She didn't deserve this. I couldn't save her from death.

But wait, she mention having a baby?

I saw a small bundle in her arms wrapped in blue cloth.

I used my psychic powers to float into my arms.

Huh? It moved!

I unwrapped it saw a cute baby boy with tanned skin, black hair that spiked at the sides, and two horizontal Z's under his eyes.

The baby slowly opened his brown and yawned and gave a small smile.

I looked at the cloth and saw his name was sewn into cloth.

I teleported us (including the corpse) to the woman's house and went to the backyard where I dug a hole big enough for a body and levitated the corpse in and buried it and put some flowers on the grave.

I fed him with some milk from the fridge, burped him, and put him back to sleep.

I smiled at his peaceful face as he slept.

I wondered what would to him. Would they take him to those so called "orphanges" or worse, leave him alone.

An idea popped into my head. Can I become his mother? I steeled my resolve.

My trainer said many times that you become stronger if you have someone precious to you. She also said to find a new person to protect.

I cuddled the baby.

"Don't worry, Mommy's here. I'll protect you forever and always, Ash," I said to him using my psychic powers.

I may be a Pokemon, but I know I'll always protect him.

**PLG: Finally done! It's a short chapter but I'll keep them rolling!**

**Jirachi: Why can't I be a mother?**

**Gaia: Because you're genderless.**

**Jirachi: *sulks***

**PLG: Ahem, anyway, I don't own Pokemon.**

**Gaia: And if she did she would make Ash at least own one psychic type, and not lose his skills every time he goes to another region.**

**PLG: I'm pokemonlovinggirl and remember to favorite, follow, and review (NO flames) and see you next time!**


End file.
